crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Threedrowned
Day 1: Today things started to get strange. Before I elaborate, I need to give some back-story. About two weeks ago, I got back from fall vacation. For the first week, my friend Owen was not at school. He didn’t answer my texts, calls, and as far as I know was not on any social networking site. For a while I was able to shrug this off, because many families who had traveled for break had yet to return. However the next week Owen was still gone. I asked some of my friends if they knew where Owen had gone to for break, and none of them thought he had traveled over break. Owen and I are game commentators. I assume because this is on the Internet, I don’t need to explain what gaming commentary is. On our xbox live accounts we decided to put our youtube channels as our bios for a small advertisement. A few days ago when I went to play some games, I checked Owen’s profile to check when he was last on live. The last time he was online was two days before break ended. This meant that Owen had not gone away for break. I also noticed that his bio had changed to a different youtube channel. The bio read “www.youtube.com/user/threedrowned”. Out of curiosity I looked at the channel, only three videos were available at the time. I watched the first video entitled “Wonderland”. This video was odd. It starts off showing odd pictures of a dark room, and then transitions to a clip from an old black and white film based on “Alice in Wonderland”. The video at times seems distorted because the colors tend to change radically. The music is what sounds like children laughing and singing a happy song. The video then ends with text that reads “I bring them to Wonderland”. The second video, called “The Rabbit Hole” was probably the least odd out of all of them, whi which is saying nothing really. It was a POV video of someone walking around the outside of a very rundown house during the day. The place was very run down, and almost looked like it had been a farm before it was abandoned. The person walked into a door, leading into part of the house, then the video went black for a few seconds. It then changed to a clip of the camera looking down from the top of stairs at a door, If I remember correctly, this image was at the beginning as well. For some strange reason I feel like I’ve seen that house before, though I’m not too sure why. I then watched the third video entitled “The First”. I found this video to be the strangest of the three. It started off with a hand lying in water, with quiet static being played in the background. After a few seconds of this the static grew louder and changed to another clip. The clip was of Owen, walking through the woods. What was really strange, was that it seemed that the person filming him was somewhat far away, as if Owen was being filmed with his knowing. The video changed again, and the static grew even louder. The clip now was of a person sitting in a chair with what almost looked like… plastic over his face. In the far background of the clip was something I was not able to make out. I wasn’t sure what it was, or whether it was human or not, but I could see that it was moving. This video ended with the text “Curiouser and Curiouser”. I wonder if the person filming in “The Rabbit Hole” is Owen, because he is seen holding a camera in the third video. Perhaps he was walking to the house with the camera filming? I digress, whoever Three Drowned is knows where Owen is, and I’m afraid something horrible has happened to my friend. Today is two days after I first saw the videos on youtube. As I said earlier, things have started to get weird. All of today, while I was walking around I felt like someone was following me. Even when I was at home, it seemed like someone was watching me. I’ll think I see something out of the corner of my eye, and then when I try to find it, it’ll be gone. I’ll continue updating if anything gets weirder. Day 2: I swear I saw something. I said before how it was normally out of the corner of my eye, that maybe it’s just me being paranoid, or scared about this whole Three Drowned thing. No. Not this time. I saw something. It may have only been for less than a second, but it was definitely there. I know something is watching me. I feel like a god damn lunatic doing this, but I have to start filming what I do. God, I feel like a character from “Marble Hornets”, but it’s the only way I’ll be able to figure what the hell is going on. To make matters worse, I feel like I’m beginning to lose things. I noticed today that my copy of Alice in Wonderland was missing. And yesterday, one of my kitchen knives seemed to have just disappeared. Day 3: Three Drowned added a new video today, called “Journey” I don’t know what it means, but I know the place where it’s filmed. It’s a POV video walking through the woods; it then cuts to another POV video walking into the run down house from “The Rabbit Hole”. Not much else happens in the video. The POV highlights certain things, then cuts to black for a while. It seems like there isn’t much to the video, however I think I know why that house seems familiar. I’ve passed it before while driving through my town a couple of times, and it’s always stuck out to me as being really creepy looking. I plan to find this house tomorrow. This whole thing is really starting to take a number on me; I’ve had trouble sleeping. Today in class, there was someone outside watching me. It looked like he was talking to someone else who was outside, but I could see him watching me through the corner of my eye. I kept on turning my head to try and catch him in the act, but he was too fast. Every time I turned my head, he would shift his eyes away and continue talking to whoever the hell he was talking to. Like nothing was going on. I have reviewed the footage from my camera when I have filmed myself, and I couldn’t find anything, but I know I’ve seen it. What the hell is happening to me? Day 4: This afternoon I decided to drive to the house seen in some of Three Drowned’s videos. It was a stupid idea. But then again, I suppose it’s better than just waiting in my house not sure what the hell to do. The doors and windows in the front were boarded up, so I tried to get into the back door. This door was open. For the most part the house seemed completely desolate. There didn’t seem anything too significant inside the house. The garage was empty, so was most of the floor I was on, and there wasn’t any upper floor. I was about to leave, slightly disappointed but very relieved, until I heard the cries of a child in the distant. It seemed like it was coming from below. I hadn’t even realized there was a basement till I heard the cries, perhaps because I didn’t notice the door leading to the basement. I looked around for something to defend myself with because I sure as hell was not going into that basement without some sort of defense. I found a wooden board, opened the door that led into the basement, and walked down the steps. The crying got louder. It was pitch black in the basement; I could barely see anything even with the light coming from the top of the staircase. The only way I was able to see anything was from looking at my camera screen while it was set to night vision. The basement was extremely dirty, the entire floor was covered with small puddles of what I hope was water. Broken chairs littered the ground. There was ivy growing all over the back wall, there seemed to be dolls nailed to the wall as well, with ivy growing through them. What I found to be most unsettling though was the table in the center of the room. There were fingernail scratchings all over the surface, and teeth scattered across it. On the ivy wall was a door. This is where the child’s cries were coming from (thankfully the barbed wire did not cover the door, or things would have been very difficult for me). Just when I put my hand on the door’s handle, the child stopped crying. Although strange, I didn’t think much of it and opened the door. I opened the door and found a small closet with a very old looking stroller. The inside of the stroller held many blankets, and I checked through them, trying to find the small child who was crying. I wasn’t able to find anything in the stroller but my copy of “Alice in Wonderland”. Something then attacked me from behind. It may have been Three Drowned, but I wasn’t sure. I was not able to get a good look at it because the room was too dark, and I wasn’t able to look at it through my camera, despite struggling to do so. I was able to hit it with the board I had taken down with me (probably after pathetically flailing it around for a little bit). I tried to run back upstairs, but it was hard to tell where the staircase was (it seemed to have gotten noticeably darker up there, less light was shining down from the staircase). By the time I was upstairs and outside I saw why it had gotten so dark. Night had already fallen, even though I had came to the house early afternoon, it seemed that somehow it was about 9:00. I wasn’t sure if whatever attacked me before was still following me, but I didn’t look back. Not until I was in my car, and driving home. I recently got back and reviewed the footage, to make note of anything I caught on film in the house. It isn’t what I found that was significant, but what I can’t find. The entire segment of the basement is gone. It seems to cut off when I remembered hearing the crying, but it seems like I’m about to exit the house when it cuts off. I don’t remember going anywhere near the exit at that point. The rest of what I thought I had filmed from today (the basement, the attack, and me driving home) is completely absent. Now I really have no clue what to think. Did I just dream up that entire basement event? Day 5: Forget what I had said about “Journey” I don’t know what is going on I remember specifically watching the video in its entirety. and nothing coming up once the screen turns to black. I watched the video again today, and when it cuts to black it stays that way for a minute then changes. The clip after the black is footage from my camera. The clip is of my bedroom at night (on the second floor may I add). I am sleeping in the bed. Soon something walks past my bedroom’s window slowly. It peers in and then slowly walks away. After a couple more seconds, the video ends. I am scared. I am more paranoid than ever. Before I though That maybe there is some sort of strange, explanation to all this. That maybe, I’ll soon wake up and have a good laugh about that nightmare. But no. This is no dream. Whatever Three Drowned is, it took that from my own camera. It knows where I live, and who I am. This is proof. I’m not sure what happened to all my other footage, but I think Three Drowned did something to it. I thought this would be enough proof, and so I decided to tell the police. I picked up the phone and was about to call when I saw the missing knife sitting on my kitchen table; it was covered in dried blood. Next to the knife was a note written in dark pencil. It read: “I wouldn’t call the police if I was you, friend.” Day 6: It's uploaded a lot of videos on its account today. They’re all footage from my camera. I see it in the videos. its watching me. Around, around, around, and around it goes. I’m on a carousal. There is no end. I haven't been able to sleep. I don't go anywhere. Why should I? What point? It’s watching me. No escape. I can’t talk to anyone, It’ll get them too. What the fuck is it waiting for? End this already. Please, just leave me alone. Does it enjoy watching me like this? Watching me squirm? Does it enjoy watching me suffer like this? THEres a body In my bathroom. I don't know how it gotthere.IFOUND his lost knife. was covered in blood. Pleas god. Pleas tel me why my hands hav blood. Wy m I not in the bed in journey? I remember. n0w I remember fiming those fist 3videos. No. I did' not do it. i aM NoT a KilLeR. i di no. i did not kil anone i did not kil anone i did not kil anone i did not kil anone i did not kil anone i did not kil anone idid not kil anone i did.am i lost in wonderland? Day 7: I am Madeline. I have been to wonderland. It was too dark to see. I like this man. What he says is interesting. it makes us think. I think we all need to think sometimes. And as I watch him like this, I feel sorry for him. He is a poor little child at this point. Lost in wonderland. He is suffering. He wants the blood off his hands, but it won’t come off. He doesn’t even know how it got there. Although he seems to be quite the character, isn’t he? Always walking and watching with himself. It makes me giigle. He doesn’t notice them. H e doesn’t notice anyone but noone is there noone to help him not one person to hlp him wy wont they hep he ltlchildwhyhynnklfl;L;H’BFB;LASDBNJB /// Day 7: Madeline is dead. We’re all dead. It did kill Madeline.But I suppose I did as well. I miss her gorgeous bright green eyes. Her pretty dark hair. As dark and as magnificent as a starry night sky. My god she was pretty. At a quick glance before this, I wouldn’t have been too stunned by her beauty, but thinking about her now. I wish I could have spent my life with this beautiful woman. She’s dead now. Nothing will ever bring her back. You know what I miss most about Madeline? Her beautiful smile. I am the lone doll hanging. Another lie on the ground. Where is the third? I never did make it out of wonderland. I just drowned. Now all that is left is him. Day 7: Good Bye. Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal Category:Videos